Dark Secrets
by lucyisnotatitan
Summary: Sora's finaly moved back to Destiny Islands, but when weird things start happening how will he cope? And what is up with his creepy new room-mate! mature themes/yaoi in NOW! RoxasXSora. M for safety because of the oh-so-lovely yaoi - IN PROGRESS
1. Prolouge

DISCLAMERS i dont own kingdom hearts. i only wish i do :)  
so, i get that this is UBER short but i didnt want to over-do it, you know?  
chapter warnings: none  
enjoy! - lucy xXxXx

* * *

**Prolouge**

The cold wind blew in sofltly through the open windows, causing the boy in the room to shiver delicately.

He was packing his things. Again Barely able to see them in the darkness of the night.

Thats all he ever seemed to do anymore, pack, but he was always having to move.

It was his fault really, he knew that.

Slowly he zipped up his suitcase and looked around at the place he d breify called home. He sighed, it had been nice here, peacefull, but he had to put that behind him now.

This place was over for him, he could never return.

Frowning slightly he picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he picked up an object and slid it calmy into the black bag he d slung over his shoulder.

Noticing as he did so, how beautifully the silver blade shone in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 1, School

DISCLAMERS: I dont own Kingdom Hearts. i only wish i did  
this first chapters slow, i swer it will get better.. :)  
and more importantly, enjoy! - lucy xXxXx

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was early September and the fields infront of Destiny High were packed with students, new and old.

Two girls stood beneath the orange leaves of an autmn tree, their hair swirling freely in the wind.

They were sisters, although you couldn't tell it by looking at them. The smaller of the two's bright blue eyes gazed calmly towards her older sister.

" How nice, it was " she thought, " to be back here again. "

Her older sisters hair whipped around her head as she searched the crowds of students, her beautiful blue-y brown eyes foucusing on each one in turn.

" Kairi? "

A sweet voice threw the eldest sister from her concentration and she abrublty turned to face her sibling.

" What now, Namine? "

Namine looked embarasedly towards her shoes, and slowly she muttered, " Well, its just.. just that.. well.. you know he's.. he's always late.. for everything. "

" Yeah i know, " she replied, " i just thought there might be a chance he'd have changed.. " she trailed off, here eyes darting toward a spikey haired brunette, but it wasn't him.

" Come on, lets just go get some lunch. I'll text him now, tell him we were too hungry to hang around to wait for him! "

As if in agreement, her stomach chose that moment to make a noise. Grinning happily she grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her swiftly towards the school caf.

Kairi frowned, where did her little sister get such energy, and how did she go from quiet to loud so suddenly? It was strange, she had to admit.

" Ugh! "

Namines voice cut her train of thought, and from the corner of her eye she saw the blonde eyeing the food choices angrily.

" Well what did you expect! " Kairi asked, " it is school, after all! "

Namine frowned at Kairi's laughter," but in hungry! " she wailed in protest.

" Not my fault your a fussy eater, " Kairi commented, picking up a ham sandwich cautiously and placing it on her tray.

Namine just scowled at her, " i'll eat later " she stated simply.

Kairi began leading them towards a table on the far side of the caf, whre she could see Cloud and Leon deep in discussion, she'd always thought they were gay, and next to them was Olette, who waved energetically when she spoted the sisters heading her way.

Kairi was just about to yell a ' hi ' when something ran into her, almost knocking her food out her hands.

A spikey-haired brunette something.

She yelled out in shock and happiness,

" Sora!

* * *

okay so, not that i think anyone will bother reading this, R&R? pleeaaasssseee? 333

lucy xXxXx


	3. Chapter 2, Sora

DISCLAMERS as usual i dont own kingdom hearts, stop rubbing it in!  
chapters keep getting longer.. no warnings for this one though :)  
so without futher ado... enjoy! - lucy xXxXx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

" Sora! "

Kairi pulled the boy away so she could look at him properly.

" You're here! "

" Congratulations on stating the obvious there, Kairi. "

Sora smirked at her, and with a ' be right back ' he walked off to get some food.

Kairi was left standing in schock, staring after the brunette.

He was just as she remembered, unruley spikes covered his head and his eyes were still the same bright blue. He'd only grown, what, 3 inches? And he still wore the same faded blue jeans and black tank top.

She felt Namine grab her hand. " Come on Kai! " Her sweet voice said, and without waiting for an answer Namine dragged her the last few steps to their table.

Sitting down, Kairi blocked out the noise of her sister chatting happily to Olette. She was thinking. About Sora. The way he'd bounded up to her, but then walked away, it wasn't like him.

But then again what did she know? It had been a long time since she'd seen him, he'd moved away a few years ago.

No-one knew why.

They'd stayed in touch though, and it had been her that suggested he come back to Destiny Island. They had been like siblings, and she missed him.

Except there was something wrong, even in their breif meeting, she could tell.

She frowned as someone slid into the seat beside her. She calmly shut out her troubled thoughts and turned stiffly to face them.

" Sorry about that, " Sora stated, laughing " but i was starving, i barely ate on the ferry! "

No surprises there, thought Kairi, it was well known Sora got seasick easy. Could have been why he was so reluctant to come back to Destiny Islands, but somehow Kairi didn't think so. Mabye she was worrying too much, she could have just been imag-

" OY! Kai! You planning on answering me anytime soon or not? "

Dammit! She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed he'd said anything.

" Umm.. What was the question again? "

" ..How are you? "

Oh god, he was asking a kind, considerate question and shed missed it, he was only trying to be nice!

" Im fine Sora, you? "

Sora ignored the last part of her answer. " Are you sure? Something seems up.. " He replied softly.

That made her smile slightly. Just as she'd thought something was up with him, he knew something was up with her. Even after all the time they hadn't seen each other.

" Really," she said " im fine! "

Sora smiled at her, he opened his mouth about to talk but..

" Sora! " Oh god, he knew that voice. " I believe you are going to be sharing a dorm room? "  
Malificent peered down menacingly at him, he fidgeted slightly, " yes, professor " he replied awkwardly. she glared at him. " You haven't seen him around yet, have you? "

" N..no ma'am. I haven't been back to my room yet"

" Well i suggest that when you do see him you show him around. And be nice, Sora. He is new after all. " And with that Malificent strode from the school caf, leaving a vigourusly nodding Sora in her wake.

Kairi had been sat staring at her food for the whole conversation, now she looked up curiously at Sora, " your staying on campus AND rooming with someone? Sora, your getting some balls! " Sora glared furiously at her, she burst into fits of laughter, remembering a time when sora had been a socially awkward child.

Sora giggled too, he just couldnt help himself.

" So..? " Kairi pressed, " whats he like? "

Sora looked at her and made a noise somewhat similar to a pig, " Kairi, seriously? Did you not just hear me tell Malificent that i haven't even met him yet? Hell, i don't even know what he looks like! "

Kairi frowned. " Well you've got to at least know his name! " she retorted slightly angry at his response.

At this Sora started laughing again, uncontrollable bursts of laughter that poured from his mouth in a never ending steram of delight.

Sora's laughing was so loud that half the caf turned to look at him in curiosity, including the previously forgotten Namine and Olette.

" Hmm, Sora? " Namine asked smirking. " Whats so funny then, care to share? "

Kairi huffed, " I'd like to know aswell! " She exclaimed annoyed.

It was a few minutes before Sora could talk to them. " Sorry, not sure why i find it so funny," he said grinning sheepishly at them. " Well? " Kairi asked.

Sora looked at her, " huh..? " he said, confused. " Your room-mates name? " Kairi promted impaiently Oh! He knew what she meant now. He looked round at Kairi, Namine and Olette, smirking he replied to Kairi's original question.

" His name, " Sora paused dramaticly, " is.. .. .. Roxas! "

* * *

nope, not even i know yet why Roxas' name is so funny to sora!  
next chapter - within a week :D  
and of course... R&R? - lucy xXxXx


	4. Chapter 3, A stranger

I had a dream where i owned Kingdom Hearts, but alas, i DO NOT!  
i should mention theres a two week gap between the last chapter and this - sorry!  
theres also timeskips in this chapter (ugh!) because i'd planned the end of this chapter befor the middle :P  
also.. i've been growing some lemons and they're almost ripe- but not yet ;D  
as ever - thanks! - lucy xXxXx

* * *

Chapter 3

Sunlight shone through the half- open window in Sora's room. The boy was already awake, sat wrapped in his quilt on one of the beds. The other bed was empty, and it was that that Sora had his gaze fixed on, a frown on his sleepy face.

Sora was annoyed, that much was obvious.

It had been 2 weeks and his room-mate still hadn't made an apperance. It was crazy! And Malificent had refused to tell him anything when he'd gone to find her and ask.

Roxas.. Sora couldn't help but wonder what he was like, He would often try to imagine him .. .. .. he was curious - and?

What colour was his hair? His eyes? Would he be taller or shorter than him? Would he be olive skinned - like Sora - or pale?

He didn't know, he only knew his name, and still only his first name! Hm.. did he even have a surname?

Sora frowned, maybe.

Groaning he kicked away his quilt, got up and stretched. It was going to be a long day.

All of his friends were on a field trip off the island, they wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

That meant he'd be alone all day and all night. Well ok not ALONE alone, there was other students, obviously, but alone in the sense that none of his closest friends would be with him.

Whatever, he thought angrily as he got dressed. What did he care? He could have plenty of fun on his own! He stormed out of his room in a slight strop.

Then he went straight back as he'd forgotten his books, " baka! " he cursed to himself.

Sora's morning lessons went by slowly, not much of a surprise really, math and english.

His break was just as bad, so he decided on a whim to skip the rest of the days classes, he knew he'd pay for it later but right now he didn't really care about that.

He ran back to his room and dumped his books in a messy pile on his bed, thinking to himself ' day trip! .. Sort-a.. '

Smiling, Sora left the school campus and headed towards the town center of the small island. Sure, there wasn't much there, but it was better then lessons, right?

It had been a while since he'd been into town here, and it showed.

Sora stumbled around for hours, confused and annoyed, served him right for moving. He could barely recognise the place he'd one called home.

Groaning loudly in fustration he dropped to his knees in the middle of a crowded street. People glanced at him cautiously - then walked around him, avoiding him. How rude.

He nestled his head in his hands, what was going on with him? He'd been havng these.. 'moods' recently, where he just felt extra-bad for no reason at all.

And this was the worst one yet.

He closed his eyes, pulling at his hari he fell sideways onto the cold, hard pavement.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, but he couldn't answer to whoever it was, he was trapped in his own mind.

Red. Thats all he could see. He could hear someone crying -he wanted to run, to find them, but there was nowhere to go. Blank walls closed in as a scream tore its way through Sora's body.

And then, he opened his eyes.

Shaking and hyperventlating he pushed himself into a upright postion, as he did so becoming aware of the hand on his shoulder.

Sora stared at the person before him, embarrased and angry about what had happened. He forced his breathing to slow and steadily he said " who are you? "

The silver haired boy looked down in amusment at Sora.

" You honestly don't recognise me? Im hurt, Sora! "

Huh? The silver haired boy knew him? How?

" Aw come on, you know me! i know its been a few years, and sure, i half-thought you'd died or somehing on the mainland, but really Sora, i'd have thought you'd remember your best friend! "

Best friend? The boy obviously meant before he'd moved, Sora tried hard to think but his brain was still cloggy from his.. uh.. 'experience' earlier.

The silver haired boy frowned down at Sora, then it dawned on him.

" Riku. "

Riku laughed at hearing his name, " well duh! "

Sora smiled for the first time that day.

*****TIMESKIP*****

Somehow Sora managed to avoid all of the teachers easily as he snuck his way on to campus and back to his dorm. He'd had a long day catching up via Riku all he'd missed whie he was away. And boy, was there a lot! But he wouldn't think about that now, he was WAY too tired!

One in his dorm room he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climed gladly in to the warm bed.

He slipped easily into a calm sleep.

Around midnight a soft click echoed as someone unlocked the door to Soras room.

The stranger pushed the door open, careful to make no noise.

He smiled as he saw the sleeping boy before him, mouth slightly open, arms sprawled above his head. ' Cute ' The stranger thought to himself, edging silently closer to Sora's sleeping form.

He reached out a hand, wanting to touch the boys tanned face, but before he could the boy stirred.

Sora's eyes fluttered open in the half light that shone through the window.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He sat up suddenly and looked in horror at the stranger before him. Saying nothing.

It was then that he saw it.

Held in the strangers hand something glinted menacingly in the moonlight.

* * *

finally uploaded this chapter, sorry it took me so long the next one should be up sooner  
and some yaoi goodness soon i swear!

i've given up asking people to rate'n'reveiw. it doesnt work! :(

meh well whatever.. ! thanks! - lucy xXxXx


	5. Chapter 4, The room mate

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! but i assure you if i did it would be totally full of yaoi goodness!  
which brings me to my next point. **YAOI ALERT!** - dont like, dont read. simple as.  
ahh i enjoyed writing this ;D  
so i hope you enjoy reading it! - lucy xXxXx

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sora's terrified scream ripped through the silence for only seconds before the stranger had rushed forward and clamped a cold hand over his mouth.

Calmly the stranger flicked on the lamp by the bed and said softly to Sora " i didn't want to wake you. "

Sora said nothing, what was there to say? I mean, come on! This stranger had a knife in his ha-

Oh. Sora frowned, angry at his own stupidity. That ' knife ' that had glinted was a key.

Hey wait, a key? To his room..? Could this be hi-

" You must be Sora "

Sora really needed to start paying more attention.

" Yeah " he replied, " and you are? "

The stranger smiled slightly and lent a little bit closer as he answered, his voice an alluring whisper.

" Roxas.. "

Sora shivered a little as Roxas got up and walked over to his bed.

Sora had imagined some pretty interesting looks for Roxas, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He watched as the new arrival unpacked his things, taking in everything about him.

He was about the same height as Sora and had blonde spikey hair that was carefully styled to one side. pale skin - much plaer that Sora's, but they both had the same bright blue eyes.

Roxas glanced at Sora and watched as the brunette blushed and quickly changed his stare to the lamp on the bedside table. The blonde chuckled and went back to unpacking his clothes.

Sora sighed ever so slightly, Roxas' laugh was beautiful.

Like his clothes, come to think of it. He wore baggy dark jeans and large black boots. He had on a simple black long-sleeved top that clung to his chest.

On an impulse Sora got up and asked " do you need any help? "

" Its fine, " Roxas replied. " Im pretty much done now anyway, but is there a toilet anywhere? "

The blonde smiled as Sora pointed to a door. " Through there " Sora said " en-suit. "

" Cool. "

The blonde walked to the door and closed it softly behind him.

Sora sat on his bed in thought. There was no denying it, Roxas was gawgeous, but seriously, Sora wasn't gay but damm was the blonde hot!

Hmm he'd been in the bathroom a long time actually.

Sora got up and knocked on the doo. " Uhh.. Roxas..? You ok in there? "

" Yeah " a breathless voice replied. " Don't come in! "

Huh? Don't go in, why not?

" Seriously, you really ok? "

Roxas' voice sounded strained as he replied " Yeah! Just dont come in! "

Ok, now Sora was curious.

" Too late, im coming in! "

Sora was careful to s-l-o-w-l-y open the door, being sure to give Roxas some time to be.. uh.. 'ready'.

" NO " Roxas yelled, a bit too loudly for the time of night, but he was too late.

The blonde sat with his back to Sora, he was hunched over and his shirt lay discarded on the sink.

The brunette walked over to him and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder turning him slightly so Sora could see his face.

He also saw the blood.

Crap, he wasn't wrong, the blonde DID have a knife, just in his pocket.

Sora moved untill he was kneeling right before Roxas. " Come on " he said, " we need to get you cleaned up, ok? will you let me help you? "

Roxas nodded stiffly and stood, Sora followed suit and together they carefully cleaned the blood from Roxas' arm.

Sora's poker face betrayed none of his emotions as he reached into the cupboard and grabbed a bandage. Slowly he started wrapping it carefully around Roxas' arm, being extra getle near the cuts. He glanced up to see The blondes eyes red and teary, a look of shame on his beautiful face.

Safety pining the bandage in place, Sora straightened up and looked into Roxas' eyes.

" Why? " The brunette whispered, stepping closer.

Roxas moved forward slghtly and suddenly his and the brunettes faces were mere centimeters apart.

" Sora " he said, so softly it was barely audible, and he smiled slightly as the brunette blushed furiously.

Roxas lifted his bandaged arm and placed his hand on Sora's cheek, pulling his face forward and closing the few centimeters that had seperated them.

An intense heat shot through soras body as their lips touched, he instantly wanted more.

Wait! He hardly knew Roxas! And anyway he wasn't gay.

Sora felt the blondes tounge on hip bottom lip, persistantly seeking acces.

Ah fuck it Sora thought wildly as he parted his lips letting the blondes tounge explore his mouth. One of his hand gripped Roxas' hair and the other pulled him closer.

Sensing Soras willingness Roxas grabbed the brunettes shirt and pulled it up, breaking their intense kiss for seconds as he pulled it over Sora's head. Then he pushed him down onto the floor.

Sora smiled breathlessly as Roxas straddled him , oh crap, he had a hard on! Hn, nevermind that, apparently so did Roxas.

Grinning devilishly Sora reached up and pulled the blondes lips back towards his own, and this time it was him probing for acces to the other boys mouth. Roxas willingly obliged and once again their tounges were swirling together, their hot saliva mixing.

Eventually they calmed slightly, Roxas pulled slowly away and got up, planting a quick kiss on Sora's head before he did so.

He started to walk away, turning just before he was back in their room.

" Come on Sora " he smirked " Im tired, and it's, like, 2am. We have classes tomorrow you know! Bed-time. "

The blonde walked away, Sora could hear him changing for bed, and left Sora sat in confusion, thinking to himself.. ' what just happened? '

' And why did i like it? '

Huh, no, wait! He thought suddenly ' I AM NOT GAY! '

* * *

OHHH! so not only ahr roxas arrived late for the term in the middle of the night, self harmed and got caught self harming... he also made out with sora!  
well isnt my roxy an interesting guy?  
want to rate and/or reveiw this one? i love you guys! - lucy xXxXx


	6. Chapter 5, Searching

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!  
must you continously taunt me?  
SPECIAL THANKS TO : **niki839037** & **OneDestiny5** & **Innocent Uke Or NOT** for making me finally get my but into gear and upload a new chapter! ( and for the lovely reivews - this chapters for you! )  
**YAOI WARNING AGAIN!** - i WILL get back to the storyline properly soon, i just needed sora and roxas to be a bit (even if its suddenly) closer for the rest to work.  
okay im shutting up for now so enjoy! - lucy xXxXx

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The afternoon sun shone through the still-closed curtains as Sora awoke.

He sighed happily, saturday at last.

The brunette lay in his bed for a while longer, thinkning. But the events of last night determinedly interupted his thoughs.

He sat up quikly, examining the room. He could have just dreamt what habbened but, oh no, wait, there's some bags that aren't his.

However the mysterious Roxas was somewhere else.

Sora didn't care. That much. Well why should he? Everyone come back from their trip today, he'd just go find them.

Hmm that was a good point, WHY hadn't he gone again?

Oh wait yeah, he's broke.

' Well whatever ' Sora thought as grudgingly got out of bed. He simply threw on the first clothes he could find, his trademark jeans, a longsleved black top and simple black pumps, then ran swiftly form his room - intending on being there for kairi when she got back.

As he was walking towards the main block, he started to ponder the events of last night.

What had happened?

Aside form the fact that he was totally not gay, what did Roxas think he was doing, they'd only just met for crying out loud!

And what was up with him self-harming? Sora didn't get that.

Before he knew what he was doing he was looking for the mysterious blonde boy, asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen him around, but no-one had.

Yay. This was going to be a fun search. NOT.

But he thought that they really needed to talk. He huffed as he started what was sure to be a long and boring search.

*TIMESKIP - 1 HOUR*

' Well, ' the brunette thought to himelf miserably. ' I may not have been waiting for Kairi when she arrived, but its Saturday - At least im not missing any lessons. '

Although he had to be honest with himself, that was hardly a comforting thought, Kairi was going to kill him!

Which is why he's hiding from her. In the Library, to be precise.

He was sat on the floor between two bookshelves way off in the corner of the room. He'd origanally come here looking for Roxas but an angry text from Kairi had convinced him to stay and lie low here for a while.

" SORA! Where are you? You said you'd be waiting, just wait till i find you! - Kairi "

So now here he was, holding a book on (of all things) dogs. Of course he wasn't remotely interested in it, but if hee didn't at least look like he was reading he'd be kicked out quicker than you could say ' Labrador. '

No, he was thinking... still.

The reclusive Roxas didn't even seem to be on earth, let alone on campus! No-one 's seen him around, the recptionists didn't see him leave, so where was he?

He turned the page of his book - remembering to look as though he was reading.

" Terriers range greatly in appearance from very small, light bodied, smooth coated dogs such as the English Toy Terrier (Black and Tan), which weighs as little as 2.7 kg (6 lbs), to the very largest rough coated Airedale Terriers, which can be up to 32 kg (70 lbs) or more. "

Hmm, did Roxas have a mobile? If only he had his nuber...

" In the 18th century in Britain, only two types of terriers were recognized, long- and short-legged. "

Umm why was he reading this again?

" Working terriers (Hunting types): Still used to find, track, or trail quarry, especially underground, and sometimes to bolt the quarry. Modern examples include the Jack Russell Terrier and the Patterdale Terrier. The original types of hunting terriers include... "

Someone squeezed past him, he glanced up. Eh, it was only Roxas.

" Bred 'down' from larger terriers, these terriers are shown in the Toy or Companion group. Included among- "

#SNAP#

He slammed the book shut.

ROXAS!

He swiftly got up and speed -walked (running: prohibited in the library, of course, and he didn't want to get thrown out now!) in persuit of he blonde.

As he caught up he grabbed Roxas' shoulder and spun him round so that they were face to face.

" Sora. " Roxas smiled.

The brunettes face remained straight.

" Where have you been? " He demanded. " I've been looking everywhere for you you know! "

" Aww, you have? Im touched. "

The brunette blushed slightly and looked to the floor embarassedly.

" NO! I need to talk to you! " He retorted angrily.

Roxas looked mildly amused. " Go on then. "

" Uhh, not here. Somewhere more private. " Sora said almost quiestioningly, a though he thought Roxas would refuse.

" Yeah sure. How about we go back to our room? " The blonde winked.

" Sure. " Sora replied flatly, turning quickly so Roxas wouldn't see that he was blushing. Again.

*TIMESKIP*

Roxas followed Sora into the room they shared, shutting the door softly behind himself.

The brunette had walked over to his bed and sat down, barely a second passed before he started.

" Just what are you playing at exactly? Because i'd LOVE to know! "

Roxas shrugged. " What are you talking about? "

This boy was unbelievable.

" Last night.. " Sora prompted.

Oohh, Sora meant THAT.

" Um, well.. you caught me.. uhh.. doing ' you know what ' . I didn't mean to freak you out or make you worry or anything lik- "

Sora cut him off, that wasn't what he'd meant, although of course it was worrying him.

" I meant about us kissing, Roxas! "

" Ahh, " Roxas smiled. " That was because your cute. "

Sora was speechless. Roxas watched him amusedly as his expression changed and he turned a brilliant shade of magenta.

The blonde hadn't sat down yet, and his legs were aching slightly, so he walked over and perched on Sora's bed. Right next to him.

Sora was looking at the floor. Slowly he recovered and stuttered out, " I.. I'm n..not. "

Roxas placed a hand lightly on the brunettes cheek, turning his head so they were looking into each others eyes.

" I disagree. "

' Oh crap' Sora thought as the blonde moved closer to him. ' Not again... '

Their lips met but Sora refused to respond, stubbornly thinking ' not gay, not gay, not gay.. '

Getting a bit bored of him being unresponsive, Roxas broke the kiss and pulled off Soras Shirt.

Sora looked a bit shocked as Roxas pushed him down onto the bed.

Slowly the blonde straddled him, carefully lowering his weight on to Sora.

A slight moan slipped through the brunettes gritted teeth.

' Not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay... '

The blonde laughed as he started working his way down Soras tanned chest, nipping and kissing here and there as he went.

' NOT GAY, NOT GAY, NOT GAY '

Roxas started undoing soras jeans.

" Roxas! " Sora yelled.

The blonde looked up, pausing. " Want me to stop? " He asked smirking.

Sora was completely torn, he didn't want Roxas to stop but...

" I.. Im not gay! "

The blonde giggled, " THATS what your worried about? "

Sora nodded, frowning.

Roxas just smiled. " Okay so your NOT gay, which means you want me to stop right? "

" I don't know! " Sora replied flustered.

What did he want? Honestly, he didnt know. Somewhere in the background his phone buzzed, but he ignored it.

" Well im making your decision then. " Roxas stated, yanking down both Soras jeans and boxers.

Sora gasped as his throbbing member was exposed to the air.

The blonde licked the tip, causing Sora to moan.

Slowly Roxas took the whole head in his mouth, bobbing up and down, gently at first but picking up speed with each of Sora's gasps and moans.

" R..Rox...Roxas..! " The brunette moaned, breathless. He was quickly reaching his climax.

Noticing this, Roxas simply sucked deeper, maching his pace with Soras thrusts.

Sora gave out one last gasp, cumming just as Roxas pulled his mouth away.

" This is going to take ages to clean up. " The blonde stated calmly.

Sora was still completely flustered, how could Roxas be so calm? HOW?  
Roxas dashed to the bathroom and grabbed loads of toilet roll and towles. Quickly cleaning up around a totally blissed out Sora.

It turned ou it didn't take that long. He went to get rid of what he'd used, when he came back Sora was sat up.

He'd pulled back on most of his clothes but had chosen to leave his top on the floor. He motioned at Roxas to come and sit down.

The blonde looked guilty, " Am i in trouble? " He asked as he sat beside Sora.

The Bunette shook his head and moved closer, planting a delicate kiss on Roxas' lips.

Somewhere in the back of Sora's mind he remembered how angry Kairi was at him, and a quiet voice whispered ' Not gay, not gay.. '

But he chose to ignore both of these, prefering to gaze into Roxas' bright eyes.

Taking Soras hand, Roxas sighed happily.

There was a knock on the door, and a voice called " SORA! "

For a while they ignored it, just sharing the moment, but it was persistant. " SORA! Open this door RIGHT NOW! "

Angrily Sora got up and thrust open the door, forgetting that he was half naked.

" Oh..! " A voice gasped at the brunettes attire.

Sora frowned, he was going to have to face this sooner or later anyway.

" Hey, Kairi. "

* * *

**soooo did you like?**  
now soras got to face a pissed off kairi and how exactly is he going to explain roxy to her?  
SIDE NOTE : i love roxas! XD ( especially my roxy xDxD )  
**ANYWAY! **R&R?

also my chapters keep getting longer - is that a good or bad thing? comments please? x

**love you guys**, byeeee! - lucy xXxXx


	7. Chapter 6, It begins

Sooooo, Im back!  
AND I STILL DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, DESPITE MY BEST EFFORTS AT KINGDOM HEARTS-WORLD DOMINATION. D:  
I've been neglecting you guys! I know, and im really sorry. Im really going to try not to let that happen again, I was just having a rough few months, you know. Couldn't handle even the idea of uploading on here.  
I digress. Here, my lovely ((But probably pissed at me- and for good reason)) readers, is the next chapter.  
And a merry christmas to you all, hope you had a good one!  
Lucy xXxXx 

* * *

" Hey, Kairi. "

She looked at the brunette, almost, but not quite, blushing. It's not like she'd ever thought of him as more than a friend, and let's face it, he didn't feel that way about her anyway. But come on, why was he shirtless?

" SORA! " She started angrily, " YOUR MUM TOLD ME TO MAKE SURE YOU WENT TO ALL YOUR CLASSES AND HERE YOU ARE SKIPPING FIRST PERIOD! IF SHE FOUND OUT SHE'D KILL YOU! ... THEN ME! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOI~~ Ooh, who's this then? "

Roxas was just coming out of the bathroom, having dumped the dirty sheets in there. He smiled and walked over to the doorway, holding out his hand.

" Hey, Kairi, I'm Roxas, Sora's room mate. "

Sora was stunned. There was no way he was as calm as he was acting!

Kairi looked just as shocked. " Well, " she said politely, " Make sure Sora goes to lessons, please. Um.. well, I've got to run, so, uh.. BYE! " And with that she darted from the door, glancing over her shoulder once with a look of gossip in her eyes as she turned the corner at the end of the bright hallway.

" She seems nice. " Roxas noted lazily as he settled himself onto Sora's bed.

Sora frowned, Kairi wasn't kidding, he'd missed his whole first lesson. Well, it was one way to make an impression, that was for sure. And what the hell was he going to do about Roxas?

" Now listen here mister, I don't know what you think your doing, but it better stop right now! I'm not—"  
" You aren't gay. I know, I know. Whatever makes you sleep at night. " Roxas butted in, smirking. Not gay my ass. You only had to look at the brunette to see he was a bit 'camp', to put it nicely. But whatever, Roxas could have some fun with this one.

Sora just glared. Who did Roxas think he was? Just before he could reply sarcastically, the phone rang.

The blonde reached it first, answering in a song-like 'hel~lo!'

" Um, yeah, he is. No. Well I.. I don't know. No, I'm his room mate. Mmm. Yeah sure. "

Roxas grinned, " its for you!" he whispered, winking.

Sora ripped the phone from his hand. " Yes? " he said, grumpily.

" Sora..? "

" HUH! RIKU! "

Roxas grinned. Sora could be pretty damn cute, not that Roxas cared, but still. He popped a note on the table, so Sora would know where he'd gone. Smiling, he slipped out of the room, letting the kid have his privacy. He could use this time to shower, hell knows, he needed it.

Heading towards the main bathroom on his floor, because, of course, showers were so dangerous you couldn't have one in your own room, he laughed. It was going to be an interesting time at school, that much was certain.

He chose a stall right at the end, away from the door. He didn't want anyone walking in on him.

Turning the water on, he slowly undressed. He hadn't brought a towel, but luckily for him there was one lying around. He didn't care too much for his lessons. What's a lesson missed here or there anyway? Besides, he was actually pretty clever, not that he looked it.

The water scalded his bare back and burned the fresh cuts lining his arm as he stepped tentatively beneath it. He'd always found water very calming. Maybe it was his uncle's influence. After all, Demyx had a way with water.

Honestly, he didn't know what made him cut himself, it just sort of, happened. I mean, come on, Its not like he wants to be this way, but whatever. Things are what they are.

It was at that moment that the lights flickered.

He thought he'd imagined it at first. He stopped humming and listened carefully for any sounds. There were none.

Then It happened again.

What if they went of, Roxas thought wildly, Its all artificial light in this stupid bathroom, I'll have no idea where to bloody go!

That's when he heard the footsteps. Feeling a lot like a deer caught in the headlights he glanced around.

The footsteps kept coming.

The fact that he was butt naked was not helping his situation. He felt entirely too exposed. He called out, trying not to let his voice shake. It didn't work.

" Wh.. Who's there? "

No reply.

Ok, he was really starting to freak out now. Determinedly he called out, " I know your there, show yourself! " But again he got no reply.

The footsteps stopped briefly, and that's when the world was plunged into darkness.

Stifling a scream Roxas searches blindly for a wall, his arms flailing uselessly around. This was not happening. This couldn't be happing.

Was it him or were the footsteps getting closer? Shit! Where were the walls? He didn't know.

His heart was beating itself out of his chest, what was going on?

It wasn't just him, the footsteps were coming closer. He could hear stall door after stall door being pushed open. A steady procession working towards him, a sitting duck.

He tried to slip out of his stall as quietly as he could. He needed to escape, and fast.

Just as his hands hit the wall, the footsteps stopped. Roxas was not fool, though, whoever it was was still here, Just waiting.

He slid further along the wall, he might even be able to make it away.

A few more steps. Was his neck itching?

Step again.

WAIT. His neck wasn't itching, not at all. He came to a standstill. His heart practically stopping there and then in his chest. Sweat breaking out across his body. He stiffened. He wasn't imagining it.

Someone was breathing on his neck.

* * *

IM SORRY! I swear, I deadicated my whole night to this, but it sucked so bad! No way to make a comeback, thats for sure ^^'''  
But literally, I was so excited to be writing again that I uploaded it ASAP!  
I've missed you guys :'D  
SO BAD!  
Okay, im'a shush now.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R... Mabye?  
Or not, whatever makes you sleep at night ;D  
And after I spent so long slaving away at a keyboard fot this too!  
SEEYA! - Lucy xXxXx


End file.
